Run Forever In The Rain
by bL00D pRINC3SS
Summary: This is my first songfic. So I was listening to the song Brick By Boring Brick and this story popes into my head. Read and review please. I don't own the song or the show. Just the plot and people you didn't know until now.  :3


_She lives in a fairy tale  
>Somewhere too far for us to find<em>

"**She isn't talking Hotch."The agitated Derek Morgan said walking in from the interrogation room "Get Emily in there, she may open up to her."**_  
>Forgotten the taste and smell<br>Of the world that she's left behind_

"**Hi there, my name is Emily Prentiss, what's yours?" Looking up, eyes filled with confusion, "I don't know."**_  
>It's all about the exposure the lens I told her<br>The angles were all wrong now_

"**Hotch I truly think she doesn't know who she is."Reid said. "Amnesia?" Nodding Reid left to tell Emily. **_  
>She's ripping wings off of butterflies<br>keep your feet on the ground_

"**Emily." Reid says as he enters the small room, "May I talk to you really quick?" "Sure." Emily said walking over to where Reid was standing.**_  
>when your head's in the clouds<em>

"**Sweetie, you and I are going to try and bring back your memory, are you ready?" Emily asked sitting down with Spencer next to her. The girl only nodded worry evident in her face. "Close your eyes and imagine."**_  
>Well go get your shovel<br>And we'll dig a deep hole_

"**Emily? Where did you go? Emily!" The young girl began to panic. "I'm right here, don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Emily cooed. **_  
>To bury the castle, bury the castle<em>

"**Someone is here, they're, crying? No not crying, laughing. And they're kneeling over something, it's a body."**_  
>Well go get your shovel<br>And we'll dig a deep hole_

"**You're doing very well, just keep it up."Emily said realizing that that they had a witness not a suspect.**_  
>To bury the castle, bury the castle<br>Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

"**He knows I'm here." She said turning pale. "How do you know that?" Emily asked "He's turning around calling me, **_**'Katarina'**_**. No, NO! Don't!"**_  
>So one day he found her crying<br>Coiled up on the dirty ground_

"**Emily! Don't let him kill me please. Please!" Katarina begged tears running down her face. "Katarina I'm right here. That was only a memory, he can't hurt you. Did you see his face?" Emily asked determined.**_  
>Her prince finally came to save her<br>And the rest you can figure out_

"**Yes, I need paper and pencil." Katarina said eyes flying open. "Here you go." The young doctor said handing over the items she required.**_  
>But it was a trick<br>And the clock struck twelve_

**She began to fervently draw out the man's face. Within ten minutes they had a sketch to go off of. "Wait. I know him. He was my tutor. My mom fired him after she caught him with my sister." Katarina said horror spreading across her already pale face.**_  
>Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick<br>or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

"**You knew him?" Emily asked surprised, "Well that explains the lack of forced entry." "What's his name Katarina?" Spencer pushed.**_  
>keep your feet on the ground<br>when your head's in the clouds_

"**His name? I-I think it was Sage Wolff. I don't know where he lives; he always came to my house." Katarina said **_  
>Well go get your shovel<br>And we'll dig a deep hole_

"**Thank you Katarina, you have been so helpful. We are going to get this guy." Emily promised. She was getting up to leave when a hand on her arm stopped her.**_  
>To bury the castle, bury the castle<em>

"**Just don't let him hurt anyone else please. He can't do this to anyone else." Katarina said so softly it barely registered in Emily's ears. "We will."**_  
>Well you built up a world of magic<br>Because your real life is tragic  
>Yeah you built up a world of magic<em>

**Realizing Emily was telling her the truth, Katarina returned to the haven se created for herself, shutting everyone out and her emotions down.**_  
>If it's not real<br>You can't hold it in your hand  
>You can't feel it with your heart<br>And I won't believe it_

"**Are you sure about this?" Hotch asked the two agents. "Yes. Hotch she is scared out of her mind. This UnSub nearly killed her." Emily defended.**_  
>But if it's true<br>You can see it with your eyes  
>Oh even in the dark<br>And that's where I want to be, yeah_

"**Then let's go get him." Hotchner said grabbing his vest, the team following.**_  
>Go get your shovel<br>We'll dig a deep hole_

**The team arrived at the UnSub's house in time to find out that he had gone out to look for Katrina. They instantly split up Hotch and Rossi going to the high school she attended, JJ and Prentiss going to the young girl's work place, and Morgan and Reid going to the house where she was found.**_  
>To bury the castle, bury the castle<br>Well go get your shovel_

**Sage Wolff sat in the dark house waiting, waiting for the one person that could get him thru this. He was waiting for Katarina, so he could finish what he started. A loud bang interrupted his thoughts, and he was on his feet prepared. He noticed that she didn't bother to turn on the lights. **_**'Good. It will be easier that way, she will never know what hit-'**_ **"Sage Wolff, put down the knife and put your hands where I can see them." Spencer commanded. "No! I have to finish what I have started." Sage cried tightening his grip on the knife he grabbed from the kitchen. "Put the knife down, or I will be forced to shoot." He said watching the shadow behind the young and disturbed man. "But you don't understand, if I could only have been with her none of this would have happened!" Sage yelled. His grip on the weapon loosened just enough for the shadow to overpower him. Derek had him down and handcuffed before he could even process what was happening.**_  
>and we'll dig a deep hole<br>To bury the castle, bury the castle  
>Guys x2:<br>ba da ba ba da ba ba da...  
>Hayley x2:<br>ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._

**Everyone was relieved when the returned to the precinct with their UnSub. Well almost everyone, Katarina was still shutdown so to speak. "Katarina, you know it's not your fault right?" Emily said sitting down next to the distraught teenager. "Yes. I know that, it's just hard to adapt to living without them." Katarina said watching the thunderstorm outside, wishing more than anything to just run in the rain. **_**Forever.**_

_**Paramore - Brick By Boring Brick**_


End file.
